Banna Drabbles
by BannaLuver
Summary: Drabbles based on A Picture is Worth a 1000 Words Challenge by Awesomegreentie & Terriejane on Tumblr.
1. Bouquet

_**Short entries all to do with Banna.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**_

'It feels like it may be the coldest day we've had yet,' John said as he took out his heavy iron key, locking up their cottage.

'It is rather unbearably cold. It's almost the reason I dislike winter the most,' Anna replied, her breath turning into a small puff of smoke against the chilly morning air.

As John reached her side, Anna pulled her thick woolen coat tighter with one hand as her other searched for the warmth of his hand in hers. She gladly welcomed the warmth as his hand wrapped around hers, and they began their routine walk to the big house.

'What is the reason?' John asked curiously.

The only sound between them were their steps against the frost covered lane and the faint tapping of his cane, which neither seemed to ever notice.

'What reason?' she asked as she drew herself ever closer to his side, hoping to transfer more of his warmth.

'What is it that makes you dislike winter the most?' he answered back, casting his glance to the left and downward to meet her eyes.

'Everything looks the same in winter. I guess that is why I like spring so much. In spring, you have all of nature's beauty coming to life and making itself known. Everywhere you look there is something different to see. With winter, you have none of that. I guess that's why some people get the winter blues.'

'And do you have the winter blues, Mrs. Bates?' John asked sincerely as they entered the gate to the Abbey.

She offered him a heart felt look and caressed his forearm briefly with her free hand.

'I wouldn't say that,' she said back as the wind picked up it's strength, 'We better get inside before we catch our death out here.'

It was now in the afternoon, and Anna was carrying some fresh linens towards the service staircase when she spotted John shrugging into his coat.

'Where might you be going?' she asked with a smile as she approached him by the back door.

John finished on with his coat and placed his hat upon his head before he turned to her to answer, 'I have a quick errand to do.'

Anna's face was laden with worry as she replied, 'In this weather? Can't it wait until it's a bit warmer?'

He slid on his gloves one at a time and spoke softly, 'I won't be long. I promise.'

Anna knew whatever it was he needed to do he would do it regardless of the weather. It must be something for his lordship otherwise why would he be going out?

'Try to stay warm, Mr. Bates,' she said simply, locking her gaze on his, giving him the knowing look only they intimately shared.

'I will do my very best,' he replied with his genuine smile, and he then opened the back door and disappeared into the wintry day.

John had made it back into the servant's hall undetected, which was exactly what he was hoping for. He had been gone for about an hour or so, and now he was in his usual chair at the servant's table. It wouldn't be long until he would need to clean and polish some of his lordship's shoes, but for the time being he would wait to see if Anna came by.

Just as he had predicted, Anna came into the hall not long after he had arrived. He knew she would waiting for his return.

'There you are,' she said cheerfully as she came to stand next to where he was seated, 'Your errand didn't take too long.'

'I told you I'd be quick. How has your day been so far?' he asked in a quiet, loving voice.

'Oh, fine. I have several articles to mend for Lady Mary, so I better get on. I don't want to have to stay late tonight,' she said with a slight sigh.

'Neither do I. I'll see you tonight,' he replied as he stood himself up and took his cane from the back of the chair.

They both made their way out of the servant's hall and gave each other one last smile before they went about their tasks for the rest of the day.

As their day finally came to an end, John and Anna were making their way back to their cottage through the blistering, icy wind. Their traditional routine of holding hands as they walked was interrupted by the need to hold onto their hats and to pull their coats as tight as they could. They remained silent as the wind was too cold for conversation and made their lungs almost sting from the bitter cold.

When they reached their door, John took out his key and unlocked the door, allowing Anna to step through first. He closed the door firmly behind them, and while still in the dark assisted Anna off with her coat and hat then took off his own, placing them on the hooks by the door.

'I'll light the lamps,' Anna said, breaking the silence.

She stepped towards the small table they used for their meals and lit the lamp. When she did, she noticed a bouquet of poises in the crystal vase one of her cousins had given to them as a wedding present.

Anna turned around to see John propped up against the wall with a wide grin on his face.

'When did you have time to bring these here?' she asked sweetly.

'That was my important errand today,' he replied as he stood up straight, walking slowly over to her, leaving his cane leaning up against the wall.

'But how did you find these? Where did they come from?'

'From the green houses,' he replied with a faint shrug of the shoulders.

'From the green houses? John what if someone finds out you took these?' she asked hurriedly, hoping no one would find out he had taken them.

Gently taking one of her hands in his, he said, 'I asked Mr. Hayworth permission before taking them. He said the family rarely uses these, and it would be no problem at all to take a small bouquet of them. I wanted you to have something beautiful to look at to take away the winter blues.'

She leaned up and pressed a lingering kiss onto his cheek. As she pulled back, she whispered, 'I always have something beautiful to look at Mr. Bates, but this is the most wonderful surprise.'

The small bouquet of poises did indeed take the winter blues away.


	2. The Keys

"John we're going to be late to the play," Anna called out as she was packing Patrick's rucksack.

"I can't find the keys," John said back from a different room.

"Oh for goodness sake," Anna muttered under her breath as she placed the last item inside the bag.

Walking into the sitting room, Anna smiled and clapped her hands together as she saw her son bouncing happily in his play pen.

"That's my sweet little man. Mummy and daddy will be ready in a minute, and then we can go to Marigold's play," Anna said affectionately as she combed his dark brown hair away from his forehead.

She left her son then in search of her husband. She was headed down the hall when she heard John talking to himself.

"I'm sure they were either in here or in the sitting room," John said to himself as he brought a hand up to his forehead, trying to remember.

"Have you checked to see if you've put them in a drawer?" Anna asked as she entered their bedroom.

John looked towards the bedroom doorway where Anna was standing with her arms crossed in front of her.

"They wouldn't be in a drawer. We always keep them in the same couple of places. It isn't making any sense," John replied as frustration was seeping into his tone.

"Marigold will be highly upset if we don't show up," Anna stated.

Marigold had been talking about her school play for weeks, and each time John and Anna had been around her she always asked if Uncle John, Auntie Anna, and widdle Patrick would be there. Both John and Anna had assured her they would not miss it for the world.

"I know that, love," John said before leaving the bedroom and bounding back into the sitting room.

Anna followed behind him, asking, "Where was the last place you saw them?"

Turning around to face her with his hands on his hips, he said, "If I knew that then I wouldn't have to be looking for them."

He then started throwing couch cushions to the floor; much to Patrick's delight, giggling his he watched his father.

"At least our son thinks it's funny," John chuckled as he dug his hands around the base of the couch.

Anna started looking as well, noting the time on the wall clock.

"We should have had a spare made."

"It's a brand new car. I just haven't had the time to go have one made yet," John replied.

"I'll go check to make sure they weren't left in the car for some reason," Anna said as she opened the front door and closed it behind her.

John was making his way to the kitchen to check there again when Patrick started whimpering. This made John turn back around, and he walked over to the play pin, picking Patrick up.

"It's okay little man. Daddy is trying his best not to make us late," John said but Patrick was getting more upset as the seconds went by.

Now out flat crying and screaming, John was trying his best to console his son as he continued to look for the keys.

"Let's help daddy. Let's see what we can find," John was attempting to say over the ear piercing screams.

His phone rang then, and he shifted Patrick to one side as he reached for the phone in his pocket and answered it.

"Hello."

"John where are you? The play starts in less than fifteen minutes," said Robert through the phone.

Barely hearing what Robert had said, John replied loudly, "We are having a small problem, but we'll be there soon. Tell Marigold we are still coming."

"I'll tell her, but you better be quick about it if you want good seats."

"Yep, bye Rob," John said, hanging up.

"What has him so upset?" Anna said as she walked through the front door and closed it.

"Maybe he needs his nappy changed. I'll take care of him. Please keep looking. The bloody things can't have vanished."

"John…" Anna chided. She didn't want Patrick to hear such language.

"I know. I'm sorry. Right, let's go son."

Walking into Patrick's room, John placed his highly upset son on the changing table and then gathered the items needed for the nappy change.

"I don't like seeing you upset like this. Daddy is going to make it all better," he said in a soothing tone as he pulled back the adhesive strips holding the nappy in place.

Pulling the nappy down, John was shocked to see the keys laying there.

Laughing heartily, John said, "Patrick John Bates you are too clever for daddy!"

The eighteen month old boy began to giggle and clap his hands as he watched John laugh.

Hearing both of them laugh from down the hall, Anna came into her son's room.

"What's so funny?" Her smile was evident in her tone.

"Come look for yourself," John said as his shoulders shook from laughter.

Walking over to the changing table, Anna looked down with a gasp.

"Patrick you naughty boy!" Anna laughed as she watched her son giggle uncontrollably.

John and Anna both couldn't stop laughing at the fact Patrick had crammed their keys into his nappy. It was so incredibly cute they couldn't be mad if they wanted to.

"Well, I'll go disinfect these while you finish up," Anna said, taking the keys and holding them like they had some form of disease.

Once Patrick was changed, and the keys were disinfected. They were finally ready to leave for the play.

"We are most definitely going to be late," John said as he finished buckling Patrick into his car seat, "but at least we have a good story as to why."

"We're already being outsmarted, and he's not even two yet," Anna said as John turned to face her.

"I couldn't imagine being outsmarted by a baby with anyone other than you," John said as he rubbed her lower back gently.

"Flattery will get you everywhere Mr. Bates, but we have a very important play to get to."

Getting into the car, John put the very clean keys into the ignition and drove his family to the play.


	3. The Cube

"Are you brooding again, Mrs. Bates?"

Anna hadn't heard John come in and jumped as his strong voice filled the kitchen.

Sitting down the mug of tea she had been absent mindly steeping for the last ten minutes, she turned and said, "John, you gave me a fright!"

"Sorry love," he replied, now standing in front of her.

Anna flicked her gaze to him and then shifted it to look at the floor.

"And yes I was. Which is all your fault by the way."

"My fault?" He replied as he pointed a finger towards his chest.

"Yes, I've watched you brood for years ,and now I find myself doing it."

"It is about Patrick again?" John asked directly.

Anna had been upset for over a week about their son's reaction to having to wear glasses. When he had first mentioned it was hard for him to see the dry erase board at school, Anna had immediately made an appointment with the optician. At first Patrick seemed relieved to be able to see better, but as the days passed Patrick was becoming more and more withdrawn and quiet.

"It just bothers me that he won't tell me what is wrong. He's not been himself all week," Anna began as John pulled her into his strong embrace.

"I only want to help him. He knows that right? I mean I'm his mother. I only want what is best for him and for him to be happy."

John pressed a kiss into her lavender scented hair before saying, "Of course he knows, and he loves you more than anyone in this world."

He could tell she was calming down by the way her limbs relaxed around him.

"He does until his superhero Da comes home," Anna replied as she craned her neck up to give him a tantalizing smirk.

Looking down, he smirked back, "Hmmm... But mummy makes the best Batman pancakes."

"Thank God for Amazon. That pancake mold is one of the best things I've ever purchased," she giggled.

John smiled proudly as Anna was now laughing and smiling.

He loosened his arms around her as he said, "Speaking of superheroes, I think I'll go talk to ours. Is he upstairs?"

Stepping completely out of her husband's warmth, she replied with a sigh, "He's in his room. He went straight there after school like he has all week."

"Everything will be just fine," John said as he made his way out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

"John?" Anna called out.

"Yes?" John replied before ascending the stairs.

"Aren't you going to take off your coat?"

"I'll speak to Patrick first and then I will."

John turned and then slowly climbed the stairs. He usually never used his cane around the house. He would hang it up by the front door as soon as he got home.

Anna thought it was odd he didn't take off his coat but shrugged it off and went back into the kitchen.

"Hey, son," John said in a light tone as he entered his son's room.

Patrick looked up at the sound of his father's voice, but looked back down at his Lego set as he replied, "Hey, Da."

John had had a gut feeling that the other lads at school had been making fun of Patrick or bullying him because of his glasses. He hadn't mentioned these feelings to Anna however because he knew if he did her mama bear instincts would kick in and she'd be down to the headmaster's office having a word. Anna would say she was only protecting their son, but John knew Patrick needed to handle this on his own rather than the headmaster giving the lads a talking to.

Taking a seat on the side of the bed, complete with a Justice League character duvet and pillows, John spoke again.

"Did you not have a good day at school?"

Patrick just shrugged his shoulders in reply as he put more Lego pieces together on the floor.

"You can tell me anything son. Whatever it is I won't tell anyone," John said, trying his best to encourage him to open up to him.

Patrick looked up quickly and with a serious face replied, "Not even mummy?"

When Patrick was born him and Anna were the epitome of happiness. He had added so much to their lives that neither knew they were missing until he arrived. They had tried to give Patrick a sibling, but as years went by with no result they were content with giving their one and only son all their love and attention. It had truly been the best eight years of their lives.

John felt he needed to tread lightly here. If it was something serious he would have to tell Anna no doubt about it, but he wanted his son to tell him what was going on.

"No. Not even mummy."

Patrick got to his feet then and came to sit next to John on the bed. He fidgeted with his hands in his lap for a moment before lifting his now teary eyes saying, "Is it uncool to wear glasses Da?"

He knew it. He knew the other children were picking on him, and the thought of that was enough to make him both angry and sad at the same time.

"No it's not uncool. I wear glasses too," John replied as he draped an arm around his son's shoulders.

"But not all the time. Only when you are working or reading bedtime stories," Patrick said as he lifted his glasses to wipe his eyes.

"You're right I don't wear mine all the time, but I think you look smart in yours."

Patrick lowered his head and said quietly, "Everyone says I look stupid."

John could feel himself starting to rile up, but he needed to stay calm for his son. He watched as Patrick wiped his eyes again and sniffed to hold back from crying.

"Everyone wouldn't be Chad, Greg, and Felix would it?"

"How did you know?" Patrick asked as he snapped his head back up.

"Just a guess, but guess what?" John asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"What?" Patrick asked as his curiosity was now piqued.

"I had a feeling you needed a pick me up today, and we're going to show Chad, Greg, and Felix who the cool one really is."

"How?" Patrick asked as he shifted on the bed now excited to know what his Da had in mind.

John removed his arm from around Patrick and reached inside his coat pocket. He took out a brown paper bag and handed it to Patrick.

"Reach inside," John said, nodding towards the bag.

Patrick reached inside as his father said and took out one multi-coloured block laying it on the bed and then another.

After sitting the bag to the side and looking down at the blocks, Patrick said with a scrunched up face, "What are these?"

"These are Rubik's cubes!" John said excitedly as he picked up one of the cubes up.

"What are Rwoobricks cubes?" Patrick said, trying to pronounce the word.

"They are like a puzzle and not many people know how to solve it, but I'm going to show you how," John replied as Patrick picked up the other one and held it.

"I don't know Da. This doesn't look very cool," Patrick stated as he turned the cube in his hands.

"It may not look cool now but wait until the lads see you solve it. Come on let me teach you," John encouraged as he nudged his son's shoulder with his arm.

"So, you think this will make me cool?" Patrick replied more eager this time.

"You are already cool. This will just make you a legend!"

"Okay Da! BUT," Patrick said with the most serious face.

John was having a hard time not laughing at the serious look Patrick was giving him.

"We can't let mummy know."

John cocked his head to one side, "Son, first you didn't want mummy knowing why you were feeling sad, and now you don't want her to know about the Rubik's cube. Why not?"

"Well... mummy said that I'm a young man now, so I can't let her know why I'm sad. I have to protect mummy, and letting her know I'm sad will make her sad. I don't want mummy to be sad. Not ever."

John's heart swelled with pride at his son's caring words, and he was very proud of him. His mates probably saw him as an easier target because of his kind demeanour, but John knew his son would grow up to be a gentleman because of his words and actions.

"But mummy cares about you and loves you so much. You're right we need to protect mummy, but you not letting her know how you feel only makes her worry. Do you understand?"

"So, telling her when I'm sad will still make me a young man?" Patrick asked innocently as he was trying his best to understand.

John smiled, "It will make you an even better young man. We don't want mummy feeling left out."

"No!" Patrick said back quickly. "But us blokes can have a secret right?"

John chuckled, "The Rubik's cubes can be our secret yes."

"Wouldn't it be awesome to surprise mummy once I know how to solve it?" Patrick asked as he held up the cube and stared at it with wide eyes.

"Yes, it would be awesome."

It wasn't too much longer John and Patrick were making their way downstairs. Anna was putting the finishing touches on their tea as they both entered the kitchen.

"Hey, you two," Anna beamed as Patrick came running over to her, wrapping his small arms around her waist.

Anna gave John a curious glance, and John just shrugged his shoulders with a grin.

When Patrick pulled back, he said, "I'm sorry Mummy for not telling you when I was sad, but Da is helping me at not being sad anymore."

"Thank you love bug, and how is Da doing that?"

"It's top secret," Patrick said as he brought his hand up to the side on his mouth to make it sound more secret.

Anna's eyebrows shot up, "Well, in that case you better find your seat tea's ready."

* * *

The following morning was Saturday morning, and Anna woke up to John's side of the bed empty. She was making her way out of bed when she heard giggling coming from Patrick's room. Wondering what was going on, she pulled on her robe and tided it around her waist securely before stepping into the hall and walking to her son's door.

She stopped when she saw a piece of computer paper taped to the door with navy blue writing on it which read, **Blokes Only**.

She smiled briefly at the note but was curious as to what was going on behind the door. She knocked after a few seconds.

"Mum! Don't come in!" she heard her son say as he came to the other side of the door.

"What's going on in there?" she said in a sing song voice.

"It's a secret surprise mum. If you come in it's all ruined forever!"

Anna put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. He sounded so serious, and it was completely adorable.

"Yeah mum, ruined forever!" she heard John echo.

At this she couldn't help but let some of the laughter out.

"Okay! Okay! I'm not coming in. Will you two be down for breakfast?"  
"We already ate. See you later!"

"Bye love," John said through the closed door.

"Okay then bye," Anna said before stepping away from the door.

Two more weeks had passed and neither John nor Patrick had told Anna what was going on. Anna had of course asked John on more than one occasion what the two of them were up to, but John wouldn't give up their secret. Anna couldn't really complain. Patrick was back to his old self and even more happy from what she could see. That was all that really mattered.

It was now Friday and Anna and Patrick just got home from Anna picking him up at school.

"When is Da getting home?" Patrick asked as he threw his school bag on the floor.

"Patrick, you know better than to just throw your school bag on the floor. Please, take it to your room," Anna said as she removed her coat.

"Sorry mum. I'm just really excited for Da to get home!" he replied as he picked up his bag and ran to the stairs.

Anna watched as her son disappeared upstairs and was still wondering what in the world was going on. John had mentioned this morning there may be a surprise later, but he wouldn't even give her a clue as to what the surprise was. Maybe she was going to finally find out what they had been doing.

An hour and a half passed before the sound of John unlocking the door could be heard. When he stepped inside, Anna called out," Da's home!"  
"He is?!" they both heard Patrick say as he raced down the stairs and over to his father.

John's cane clattered to the floor as he scooped up his son in his arms.

"Da! It worked! They said I was awesome!" Patrick said with a beaming smile.

"I knew they would! You are so awesome Patrick Bates!" John said as he moved him to his left hip and high fived him with his now free right hand.

"You are the best Da!" Patrick said as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

Anna watched the scene before her and her eyes began to fill. Whatever it was that was going on she couldn't approve of it more. This was a moment she would always remember.

"You are the best son. I love you so much," John said as he held him tighter.

"I love you too, Da."

John's knee was beginning to act up, so he slowly put Patrick back on the ground.

"Can we show mummy now?" Patrick asked as he jumped up and down with excitement.

"Yes, I believe it is past time we show mummy," John replied with a grin towards Anna.

"I'll get yours Da. I know where it is," he said as he ran towards the stairs.

"Son!" John called out.

Patrick stopped just at the bottom of the stairs, "Yeah?"

"Mix them both up really good."

"Okay!" he replied and then continued up the stairs.

"Mix what up?" Anna asked as she came closer to John.

Taking off his coat and hanging it up, he replied, "You'll see. Let's go to the sitting room."

Anna took a seat on the settee as John remained standing in front of the fireplace. John gave Anna a wink as they both heard their son barreling down the stairs.

Patrick walked into the room with both hands behind his back and was trying to catch his breath as he now stood beside his father.

"I'm afraid I can't take the suspense any longer," Anna said as she smiled at her light brown haired little boy.

Patrick looked up to John asking permission to reveal their secret. John nodded, and then Patrick looked back at his mother as he brought forth both Rubik's cubes.

The look on Patrick's face excited Anna more then the actual cubes. He looked so proud and accomplished. It melted her heart instantly.

"Oh, Wow! Rubik's cubes!" Anna cooed as Patrick reacted to his mother's words.

"Yeah! That was our secret. Da has been teaching me how to solve his ancient puzzle!"

Anna pulled in both lips, trying not to laugh at her son calling the Rubik's cube ancient, therefore calling John ancient.

John gave Anna an unamused look before Patrick was holding out a Rubik's cube for him to take.

Taking it in hand, Patrick said to Anna, "Want to see us solve them mummy?"

"Of course! Let's see who's the fastest!" Anna said as she leaned forward slightly.

"Okay Da on the count of 3 we start."

"Okay."

"1,2,3!"

Both John and Patrick set to work on solving the cubed puzzle. Anna watched as both of them focused intently on their task and was quite amazed at how well Patrick was doing. To tell the truth, she didn't even know John knew how to solve a Rubik's cube. He had never mentioned it before.

"Done!" Patrick said, holding the know completed Rubik's cube.

John finished not too far behind him.

"My own son beating me at my own game," John said as he winked at Patrick.

Patrick giggled with delight as he threw the cube up in the air and then caught it.

"Both of you are certainly full of surprises. That was amazing," Anna said as she stood up and hugged Patrick tightly.

"Sorry we couldn't tell you our secret mum, but I have something for you to make up for it."

Anna let him go and looked at him, "You do?"

"Yeah, I just have to go get it."

As Patrick left the room, Anna said, "You never told me you knew how to solve Rubik's cubes."

John shrugged, "I was alone for a number of years. You pick up strange things to keep your mind off things."

"Well, I've never seen anyone solve one like that and you teaching Patrick is great. He seems to love it."

Before John could reply, Patrick was making his way back into the room with a medium sized flowery gift bag.

Anna sat back down as Patrick handed her the bag.

"It looks nice already, and I haven't even opened it," Anna said as Patrick sat next to her.

"Go ahead. Open it," Patrick said as he leaned closer to his mum.

Anna took the tissue paper out of the bag and then took out what was inside. It was a picture of Patrick in a nice shirt dress and tie. His hair was combed just right and of course he had on his new glasses.

One of Anna's hands flew to her mouth as she took in the sight of her baby boy looking so grown up.

"I decorated the frame myself mummy."

The frame had several superhero stickers, a few different foam pieces in the shape of animals, a few hearts in green and blue colours, and a few random buttons.

It was the most beautiful picture frame she had ever seen.

"This is beautiful. I love it so so much," Anna said as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"No mummy, you can't cry. That's why Da taught me his puzzle because I was sad, and if I'm sad that makes you sad. Please don't be sad," Patrick said in a tone so sweet it would melt any heart.

"I'm not sad, love bug. I'm very happy. You and Da both make me very happy," she said as she embraced her son and placed kisses into his hair.

When she pulled back she looked at John standing there with his arms crossed in front of him, tears glistening his eyes. She gave him a big smile, which he reciprocated, and then turned her head back to look at her son.

"Can you tell mummy why you were sad?" she asked softly as she wiped her tears.

"The lads at school said I looked stupid with my glasses."

Anna was two seconds away from going into defense mode when Patrick spoke again.

"I was sad that they thought I wasn't cool, but Da showed me the the cube puzzle and I took it to school and solved it in front of the lads. They had no idea how I did it and thought it was really cool. Everyone wanted me to show them."

"Sounds like Da really is a superhero then doesn't it?" Anna said as John took a seat on the coffee table in front of them.

"Yeah! Da has always been a superhero mum," Patrick said like she should know this by now.

* * *

Later that night after Patrick was sleeping soundly, Anna found John in the kitchen finishing up the tidying from dinner. She crossed the room and snaked her hands around his middle from behind.

John hummed his appreciation as she pressed her front up against his back.

"You are one marvelous man, Mr. Bates," she murmured.

"Am I?"

"Yes, thank you for doing that for for him. I should have caught on that his mates were giving him a hard time, but I guess I just didn't want to see it."

John turned in her arms then and held her close to him.

"He was feeling embarrassed about the whole thing, and he said he wanted to protect you from being sad."

"Like father, like son," she teased good-naturedly.

"I really love the picture though. When did you have it done?"

"We swung by Gwen's one evening. She took it."

"Gwen? She did mention she was taking up photography a few months back. Why do I forget how good your memory is?" she said, recalling the conversation with Gwen.

John chuckled as he placed a soft kiss into her hair.

"Did you have any plans for the rest of your evening?" Anna asked as she looked up at him.

"Hmmm... why do you ask?" he said back playfully.

"Because I have a puzzle that desperately needs to the solved," she replied before taking him by the hand and leading him upstairs.


	4. The Eight Ball

"One more game and let's make it interesting," said the charismatic pub owner to his best friend.

It was a tranquil Thursday evening in the modest sized pub. The air had a stale, smoke aroma with a hint of freshly sanitized leather. The lights were dim which was the usual and music lightly graced the room. Only a few others were occupying the bar area and billiard tables. Most were engrossed in conversation while some others sat alone at the dark mahogany bar with a drink and their thoughts.

"Even though you'll more than likely lose," said the friend, sheepishly yet his eyes conveyed his underlying confidence.

"We don't have to rehash this every week, John. I know you are the better player, but yes even if I may lose."

John gave his friend a look of curiosity. It wasn't often his friend asked to make the game interesting. He hooked his light oak cane to the edge of the billiard table before taking up a pool stick. He placed the bottom of it on the floor and held it with one hand, using it for balance as his cane had seconds before.

"Okay, Robert. What did you have in mind?"

Robert took up a pool stick as well before rounding the table.

"We won't know until the game is over. So, come up with something good," Robert said with a nudge of his elbow to John's side. A mischievous smile graced Robert's face as he went back to the other side of the table.

An unknown dare, this was what Robert was suggesting. They had done this before, but thankfully for John he had won. He didn't see any harm, so he agreed.

"I will," John replied simply.

Picking up the rack, Robert placed it on one end of the table and began placing the billiard balls inside to form a perfect triangle. He rolled them back and forth twice for good measure before removing the rack and placing it under the table.

"You're break," said Robert as he perched himself upon a padded bar stool.

John moved slowly to the end of the table opposite the colourful triangle. He picked up a small square of blue chalk, turning it in his long fingers before carefully twisting it three times on the small end of the pool stick. He placed the chalk back on the edge of the table and reached for the plain, white cue ball placing it in front of him on the table.

The game was ready to begin then. John lifted the pool stick into both his hands and leaned over the table. His left hand grazed the dark green felt keeping the short end of the stick close to the cue ball as his right wielded the back, providing the power.

He was lining up his shot when she came into his line of vision. He couldn't help but shift his gaze from his intended target to her if only briefly. Her name was Anna. That was all he knew about the beautiful woman playing at the table two away from his own. She was captivating. Although the pub was dim, it always seemed much brighter when she was there. She filled the place with a glowing light and an infectious gaiety which he had been quietly observing for months.

With time, John had found out she was a regular on Thursday nights. She came in with her friend, Gwen, and would stay for hours. This in turn made John stay longer than he normally would; her presence affecting him in a way he couldn't describe.

Pulling the stick back, John had moved his gaze back to the table, however when he struck the cue ball he looked up to see Anna smiling at him. This made him strike the ball much too hard and the ball flew off the billiard table and onto the floor.

"Things are looking up for me this round," Robert commented while retrieving the ball.

John stood up straight. A faint blush covered his cheeks as he noticed Anna lightly giggling at his failed attempt to break. Her smile and gentle shake of her shoulders from her laughter made a half smile creep onto his features. He felt some form of accomplishment in making her laugh, and he hoped he had to opportunity to do so again.

"What was that? Now, it's my turn," Robert said with a laugh as he returned the cue ball to the table.

"I don't know. I just zoned out for a bit," John replied with a shrug of his shoulders as he kept looking in Anna's direction.

Robert followed his gaze and smiled as he realized what had distracted his comrade in arms. He had been the one to introduce Anna to John, seeing as though both of them were regulars at his establishment. He didn't hound John however when it came to women. John's first marriage had ended in a horrible divorce a few years back, and he had been quiet and reserved ever since. Robert was only met with strict opposition whenever he tried to set John up with someone, so he had let John be.

"Zoned out, indeed," Robert replied as John moved out of the way and Robert took his shot.

Anna went back to focusing on her own game as John turned to look at the billiard balls scattering across the table in all directions until coming to a stop.

They continued to play, and as ball after ball went into the pockets John would look periodically over to Anna. She hadn't looked back over to his knowledge and was focused on her next shot. He was brought out of his thoughts when Robert began to speak.

"Only two balls left. Your go."

John scanned the table to see the number sixteen table and the black eight ball left on the table. Their positions on the table looked to be easy shots which made John smile smugly.

John sank the sixteen ball in one of the corner pockets before changing his position to get a better angle. He leaned over and lined up his shot, pulling the stick back and forth a couple of times to estimate the force he needed to use for the shot. Once satisfied he could make the shot, he pulled back the stick, made contact with the cue ball, and watched as the shiny, black ball missed the pocket and banked off the edge of the table.

"Ohhhhhh… just missed it," said Robert as he approached the table.

John cursed himself inwardly for missing the shot. He should have easily made it. He watched as Robert made his shot and the shiny black eight ball fell into the pocket.

"Yes!" Robert said as his fist punched the air.

John kept a blank face. He was only thinking of what Robert had in mind for him, something outrageous no doubt. He laid his pool stick on the table, and unhooked his cane from the table before taking it in his grasp.

"What will it be then?" John asked as Robert came to stand in front of him.

"I thought about making you get on top of the bar and shaking your money maker to some one hit wonder, but I think I have something better," Robert said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

John huffed a laugh.

"Fall off the bar to a one hit wonder you mean."

"That's why I changed my mind. What I dare you to do is to go ask Anna if she'd like to play a round with you."

John's facial expression changed to one of shock. Out of everything Robert could have possibly asked him to do, he had picked this. His throat became dry and his mind muddled as he tried to come up with a reason why he couldn't.

"But I... She-"John tried to say before getting interrupted.

"You can't back out, and she finished her game a few minutes ago."

They both looked to the bar then to see Anna and Gwen chatting animatedly about something. John started gripping his cane and releasing it as he thought over what in the world he would say to her.

"She probably wouldn't give me the time of day Rob," John said hoarsely, knowing a woman like Anna deserved a much better man than him.

"Well, all you have to do is try, and look her friend is making her way to the ladies how convenient," Robert said as he cleared a path for John to make his way over to Anna.

John swallowed hard and released a deep breath. All she could say was no if she didn't want to be in his company, but the thought of rejection was weighing heavy on him. It was safe to share glances and smiles from a distance, but approaching her would leave him vulnerable. It had been a long time since he had allowed himself to be vulnerable.

"John."

He snapped his eyes to Robert's, and Robert nodded in the direction of the bar.

John only nodded and pulled himself up a little straighter as his legs began carrying him towards the bar. His felt his heart fluttering in his chest as he got closer. It would only take seconds for him to receive his answer.

Once he was beside her at the bar, it was Anna who spoke first.

"Hello, Mr…."

"Bates. John Bates," he said politely.

"I knew your first name, but not your last Mr. Bates," she replied with a smile.

"And yours Miss…"

"Smith, but please call me Anna."

"Very well, Anna. How are you this evening?"

"I'm well Mr. Bates, and you?" she asked before taking a sip of her drink.

John's heart was pounding now, but he stayed as calm as he could.

"I'm great. I was wondering if you may be interested in playing a round with me?"

It felt like an eternity for her to respond. He watched as a smile slowly formed and her sparkling blue eyes lifted to meet his. It felt like a sweet form of torture waiting to hear her answer.

"I would love to, and maybe we could show each other a few tricks," she replied, her gaze never leaving his.

John felt a rush of relief flow over him. She didn't say no and even flirted with him a bit if he had picked up on that correctly. His confidence grew a little more.

"You pick the table," he said as he stepped back.

As Anna got to her feet, Gwen made her way back over.

"Hello, John is it," Gwen said to John as she stopped next to Anna.

"It is. Hello, Gwen," John replied with a slight nod of his head.

"John and I are going to play a round Gwen. I hope you don't mind," Anna said as she looked at Gwen.

John's breathing stopped for a moment at Anna's use of his given name. Her Yorkshire accent made it sound even better. He found he wanted to hear it again.

"Of course not. I was going to head home anyways. You two have fun."

Anna and John made their goodbyes to Gwen, and Robert had made himself scarce by going to the back to start on paperwork. Other than a couple other people at the bar, John and Anna were the only two left in the place.

Anna took the lead and set up the table. Once the table was set she came to the end of the table John was standing, and handed him a pool stick. John hooked his cane to the edge of the table and accepted the stick with a polite thank you.

"I think I may need to show you how to break properly. Early you seemed to be having a problem," she said with mirth in her tone.

"Yes, I did a pretty lousy job didn't I?" he said as he met her gaze.

Anna nodded her head and giggled much to John's delight. Her laugh warmed his heart.

"Get into position and I'll help."

John got into the position to break, and Anna slid in behind him placing a hand on his lower back while the other was pointing to the table. John was trying to focus on Anna's instructions, but the tingling in his back from her touch was commanding his attention. It was almost frightening at how new but already familiar it felt.

As they played, they would take the time to show each other some trick the other may not know. In between, they would talk and laugh. John hadn't been this content in a long time. The conversation was comfortable, relaxed and he knew he could listen to whatever she had to say for as long as she wished to speak.

When the game was down to the eight ball, it was John's turn. Anna gave him a smirk as he lined up to attempt to win. He could lose of purpose and allow her to win, but for some reason he already knew she would see right through it. She wouldn't want him to go easy on her, and would rather win on her own merit. So, he stuck the ball and watched as the small black ball disappeared into the side pocket.

"Very good shot, Mr. Bates," Anna said as she laid her stick down on the table.

John placed his there as well before replying, "Thank you, Anna."

"We're closing up," called Robert from the bar. He gave John the faintest of winks when he looked at him.

"Do you live close by if you don't mind me asking?" John said as he looked back to Anna.

"Not very far."

"Would you mind if I walked you home?"

"I would like that very much," she replied before collecting her coat, bundling herself into it.

"Goodnight," called Robert before they opened the door.

"Goodnight," they said back before making their way onto the pavement.

They walked at a slow, steady pace on the way to Anna's. Her arm was tucked securely into the crook of his elbow as their breath showed up in small puffs against the cool night air. The only sound was the wind and the light tapping of his cane as they walked. She didn't know exactly what it was about Mr. Bates, but she already felt safe when she was with him. If it had of been anyone else offering to walk her home, she would have declined, but he made her feel secure.

Over the months, she had been watching him as well, wondering who the gentle giant was, and what lay behind those soulful hazel eyes. She hadn't expected him to approach her, but now that he had she felt it was the beginning of something meaningful.

Once at her doorstep, she untucked her hand and reached for her keys.

With keys in hand, she said, "Thank you for walking me home. I hope it's not too far out of your way."

"Not at all," was his immediate reply, although his place was in the exact opposite direction.

"Will you be at Highclere next Thursday?" she asked shyly.

"If all is well I should be," he replied with kind eyes.

"Wait here for a moment."

Anna unlocked her front door and slipped inside for only a minute before coming back outside. She handed him a folded up piece of paper which he took without hesitation.

"Then I will see you Thursday. Goodnight, Mr. Bates."

She lifted herself up on her tiptoes before placing a chaste kiss to his left cheek. When she lowered herself back down, they were both smiling at each other.

"Goodnight, Anna. See you Thursday."

John turned to walk away then and Anna made her way inside but not before giving him a small wave.

Once the door was closed, John opened the paper to see something written.

 _ **I won't go as easy on you the next time X**_

 _ **Anna**_

Her phone number was written along with the message, and a genuine smile spread across John's face.

He would have never imagined a dare from his best friend would end up being the best gift he had ever received.


End file.
